1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel for active matrix display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Active matrix display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The pixels include a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) having a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The TFT transmits a data signal, which is applied to the source electrode, to a pixel electrode responsive to a gate signal applied to the gate electrode.
The display devices include a thin film transistor array panel, which includes the TFTs, pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines to transmit signals to the TFTs. The TFT array panel has a multiple layered structure, including thin conductive films and insulating layers.
Conventionally, photolithography and etching steps are used repeatedly to pattern multiple thin film layers to form the TFT array panel. The photolithography steps increase manufacturing cost and time. Therefore, there is a need for reducing the number of photolithography steps.